crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
Freak
Freaks are diseased humans or genetically modified humans. Like zombies, they will attack any non-freak in sight. Crackdown Freaks are mutated and disfigured humans, the result of Dr. Balthazar Czernenko's failed experiments. According to the reports given to the Shai-gen company by the deranged doctor, they were created to be their own version of Agents. It is far more likely, however, that he made them simply because he could. Freaks are first encountered by the Agents when they attempt to remove Czernenko. As a result of removing Czernenko, the Freaks are released into the Corridor and start appearing around the Institute of Research in pairs, attacking civilians on sight. Crackdown 2 The Freaks in Crackdown 2 were not the result of failed experiments, but the result of Catalina Thorne's revenge on The Agency and Pacific City. Catalina Thorne created the M2448 virus while she was a research assistant at The Agency Laboratory. After her experimentation came to light, she was fired and took revenge on Pacific City by infecting the homeless with the M2448 virus during "Free Medical Consultations". These are the Freaks, or abominations, that haunt Pacific City at night. Catalina denies these allegations. Varieties Freaks come in several varieties, from the recently-infected Ramblers and Scroungers to the most evolved form, the Goliath. Stronger Freaks possess all of the mutations developed by the preceding forms. *Rambler (Threat: 2/10 - Mutation: Spawning; stupid and weak) *Scrounger (Threat: 3/10 - Mutation: Spawning; stronger and smarter) *Screamer (Threat: 5/10 - Mutation: Ruptured Acid Sac acid when killed ) *Slinger (Threat: 3/10 - Mutation: Acid Throw) *Reaper (Threat: 8/10 - Mutation: Acid Throw; agile; dangerous) *Pounder (Threat: 8.5/10 - Mutation: Enhanced Strength; agile; can use scenery as a weapon) *Freak Agent (Threat: 9/10 - Mutation: Daylight Tolerance; acid throw; agile) **''Note: Freak Agents only appear during the final mission of the game and KTTC.'' *Goliath (Threat: 10/10 - Mutation: Enhanced Size and Armor;) Freak Acid The threat from the Freaks can be judged by the acid color they secrete from their sac. There are three stages to Freak mutations: *Green Acid - Low Threat Level *Yellow Acid - Medium Threat Level *Red Acid - High Threat Level Gameplay Freaks are encountered only at the end of Crackdown, but are very common in Crackdown 2, appearing in Freak lairs during the day and in the streets during the night. Due to their commoness, it is advised to take several tactics on board before confronting a band of Freaks: *Ensure you have a high strength level, since they will swarm very quickly once seeing you. The larger Freaks are reasonably resistant to melee damage, so a high number of stars is advised. *Try aiming for the head. It's quick, easy and saves ammo. Freaks are unable to climb, so climbing buildings and crates is also advised. *In larger swarms, try to get into a medium vehicle with reasonable armor and speed, so you can simply run over swarms of Freaks. This is a good way of increasing driving skill stars quickly. *One trick that can be used is to lure a swarm into a gang hideout, and therefore forcing the two factions to fight each other: eliminating the Freak swarm and leaving an empty hideout to be later captured. However, if done incorrectly, you will be trapped fighting two waves of imposing enemies. *A good weapon to fight Freaks with is any form of Shotgun, due to Freaks only being able to attack at close range when shotguns are most useful, but the best weapon is the UV shotgun, because the freaks weakness is UV light. *If completely overwhelmed, merely climb to a vantage point and wait until sunrise. *When fighting the larger Freaks, it is advised to stay mobile. Their acid-spit can cause a lot of damage, and their melee is greater than that of a standard Freak. However, meleeing them is good if at a high enough level. *The Harpoon is great for dealing with any soft target, especially the Reaper. *Beware the higher level Freaks! When they attack en-masse they can stun-lock an Agent and quickly murder him (especially on the hardest difficulty). *When engaging a group of Freaks at a Freak Breach mission, use proximity mines near the spawning points to quickly eliminate the weaker Freaks and to keep the swarm numbers down. Alternatively, if you have access to Satchel Charges or even better, The Quacker, throw a few of those in between the spawning points and you'll be able to trigger the explosives when needed, to take out the most Freaks with the least grenades. *Bring lots of ammo, and always make sure you have enough for the job at hand. *When travelling at night, either use the rooftops (but watch out for reapers as they can jump incredible heights just to kill you), or (should you be lacking in Agility skills) jump into a vehicle and drive through the Freaks. The Artic Truck is a very good vehicle for this, and can be retrieved from the refinery, should you need one. *In fact, you can generally don't do all those things and bring in a chopper, most non-ranged Freaks are helpless against things that fly, a heavily armed Squad Chopper just might as well do the trick, especially the more durable beasts. Category:Crackdown Enemies Category:Crackdown 2 Enemies